For today's products that employ microcontrollers, it is useful to have field reprogram capability. This useful utility extends to being able to simply extract information such as data logged info. Such capability can be accomplished with a program utility typically called a boot loader.
A boot loader is a code segment that resides within the device's microcontroller executable memory. The code provides capability to read or write executable or non-executable memory. While boot loader capability is useful, the capability necessitates a signal containing new program information to be interpreted by the device to be programmed.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.